


Reflect

by Mayumin



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumin/pseuds/Mayumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a heart made out of my tears reflect what I really couldn't see before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflect

I remember you asking me before, "Why do you love the water so much?" and I couldn't put it through words, but the best I could say was that I saw the stars reflect on the water, I saw the blue sky and white clouds; but most of all, I saw you.   


  


I felt like beautiful things like that couldn't be reached by someone as simple as me. The closest thing was the reflection I desperatley wished to be real. I wanted to feel the sensation of touching the beautiful mixture of colours and your skin. Yet everytime I try to touch it, I create ripples, ruining the breath taking image that I thought I could reach.

  


'You ruin everything you touch.' A voice always said to me, not in a whisper but a shout. The thing that hurt the most, was that it was in your voice. I know you would never say that though, your smiles reassure me, but even I can't reach that. 

  


I used to overthink a lot about it, but I also remember you asking me if I was okay after I drowned myself in these thoughts; it was then I realized you understood me, probably more than I understood myself. You hugged me and told me that you would always be right beside me and never out of my reach. I couldn't say anything, but I guess it was at that moment that you and I were satisfied.

  


I now feel more real. All thanks to you, I may not be able to reach the stars, the colours and the sky itself, but it seems that they're the ones that brought themselves down here. With the sparkle of your eyes and the curve of your smile, you're a work of art.

  


You bring out your hand in front of me, with a smile on your face as I take it. Now this time, you truly are there and I got everything I wished for. 

  


Fin.


End file.
